This disclosure relates generally to a glare reducing optical recognition system which creates a glare reduced image.
As further background, image capture devices are used to read and capture a variety of images of a document. In some instances, the image capture devices use two images, each being illuminated by a unique light source. The two images are combined to remove specular reflection caused by each light source. However, glare spots may still be present from ambient light unless the pictures are taken in areas of low ambient light levels. Thus additional processing and time is required to take additional images at low ambient light levels and subtract these from the two images. Other image capture devices capture two images of a barcode, each being illuminated by a unique light source. The two images are then compared or stitched together to obtain a glare free image of the barcode. Thus additional processing and time is also required in these devices.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.